1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an optical-electrical converter, more specifically to an optical-electrical converter provided with multiple optical-electrical conversion modules in parallel.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
As the rapid development of network communication technology, the bandwidth and speed of network transmission keep on increasing, such that optical fiber cables capable of rapid and a large amount of signal transmission are employed widely in optical fiber network communication in various industries and between various equipments.
In optical fiber network, an optical fiber network equipment (for example, network card) has to be configured with an optical-electrical converter. The optical-electrical converter may convert optical signal in the optical fiber network into electrical signal for the optical fiber network equipment to process, also may convert electrical signal of the optical fiber network equipment into optical signal which is transmitted to the optical fiber network in order to accomplish network communication of the optical fiber network equipment. Because the volume of current optical fiber network equipment is regulated to miniaturization gradually to be applicable to various use situations, such as home life, the size of the optical-electrical converter that can be configured inside the optical fiber network equipment is constrained severely, so that the functionality of the optical fiber network equipment is not as expected. However, more spaces have to be configured for the optical-electrical converter if an optical-electrical converter is to be added in the optical fiber network equipment to meet the requirement of network function. As such, the volume of the optical fiber network equipment would be too large.
Therefore, it has become the issue of interest by those skilled in the art about how to provide an optical-electrical converter with small volume in order for the optical fiber network equipment configured with optical-electrical converter to comply with the development trend of miniaturization.